Typical battery chargers require a user to insert and remove batteries (e.g., rechargeable batteries such as AA or AAA cylindrical rechargeable batteries) manually. Proper battery orientation for such chargers is often confusing for the user. Moreover, insertion or removal of the batteries requires use of force that can sometimes result in accidental damage to the charger. Additionally, the user typically has to periodically check connections between the charger and the battery to ensure that the batteries are being properly charged. Furthermore, if the charger is moved or jostled during the charging operation, the charging operation may be interrupted or otherwise stopped.